A Challenging Love
by lunar koi
Summary: a story i made up about Blossom and Dexter and what they go through as their relationship grows.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the power puff girls or Dexter's lab, nor do I own any of the references to bleedmans snafu comics. This is purely a fan made fic that came into my head. I love this pairing and find it cute. So plz enjoy.

* * *

-Chapter 1:suits and projects.

"Oh man! I cant wait, this is gonna be so much fun!" a young high pitched voice squealed in delight as her sister cringed at the sound.

"Geeze Bubbles, its just the beach, not like we've never seen a beach before or been to one." another young girl rudely stated.

"Oh come on Buttercup, you can't tell me that your not excited to try on our new bathing suits!" Bubbles stated as she came out of a stall in a bright blue 2 piece bathing suit. The top half of it had a strap around the neck that met at a point in the front of her neck, and had two strings near her mid back where the sides of the suit were held as the rest of it went to a point ending a little below her belly button like a diamond shape, and the bottom part of it was just a little longer than a mini skirt.

"Wow, if that isn't truly girly I don't know what is." stated Buttercup as she had also come out of a stall wearing a simple dark green bikini.

"Oh come on Buttercup, I saw a green one, that would look so cute on you!" Bubbles stated laughing as Buttercup shot her a death glare,

"You will never catch me in something so girly as that! Ill be dead first!" Buttercup stated vehemently.

"Oh come on Buttercup give Bubbles a break. You know how she is, let her have her fun." Blossom stated as she came out of a stall wearing a pink two piece. The top part of her bathing suit was almost like a tube top but went down to the middle of her stomach above her belly button and the bottom part of her suit was also a skirt but was about an inch longer than Bubbles, on both pieces of her suit many different shades of pink swirled and melded together like waves, shifting as she moved to further the effect.

"Oh that is soooooo cute Blossom!" Bubbles squealed in delight. "Don't you think so Buttercup?"

"Again, to girly for my tastes." she stated crossing her arms. Turning to Blossom she giggled.

"What's so funny Bubbles?" Blossom asked as she noticed Bubbles snickering.

"Oh nothing much, I like it, Buttercup doesn't, but I'm sure that Dexter will like it." she said emphasizing the young genius's name giggling again as blossoms face flushed bright red.

"Wha-What are you talking about? What does Dexter have to do with anything?" she said stuttering slightly as Buttercup sighed.

"Because Blossom, anyone smart can see that you and Dorkster have a thing for each other, even though he deserves nothing less than to be killed for what happened." she said crossing her arms again as she looked away.

"Your still going on about what happened that day? It wasn't even Dexters fault, if it weren't for him I would be dead. Besides, weren't you the one that saved him from that machine?" she pointed out as Buttercup whirled on her.

"I saved no one, I was merely kicking the bad guys but like I'm supposed to! He just happened to be there." she said huffily.

"Sounds like you girls are having fun, but are we ready to check out? By the way cute outfits girls." said Professor Utonium startling the girls. Bubbles was the first to recover as she ran into the stall and could be heard changing.

"Professor, can I get this suit please? Its so cute!" Bubbles asked as she came out of the stall holding the suit.

"Yes, we can Bubbles, what about you two. Still deciding?" he asked as he took Bubbles' suit who started dancing with Courage.

"No Professor, were ready." the two said in unison as they were changing.

*Back at the house*

"Yay its Thursday night, two more days till the beach! I wonder if Mandy and Gaz will come again, I hope so…" Bubbles continued to talk as Buttercup and the Professor were cooking dinner.

"Oh ya, hey Blossom, have you invited Dexter yet?" Bubbles asked as Blossom turned pink.

"Uh, not yet, I was planning to tomorrow at school." Blossom said turning back to the papers in front of her.

"Blossom whats all that? It looks harder than what we are studying right now…" Bubbles said looking over Blossoms shoulder to see only confusing equations.

"Oh, its something for the project that Dexter and I are working on, though it's a bit advanced he gave me a sheet on how to do these equations, they actually aren't as hard as you think, see to get this answer here, I need to take these two numbers and multiply them on the top after that I double the result, which is signified by the small number here, then once I have that, I need to find the square root of it, that's this symbol here, and do the same with this other set of numbers on the bottom and divide them then-Blossom!" Bubbles interrupted her looking away.

"Its too confusing Blossom, how do you understand all that?" Bubbles whined.

"I just follow what the sheet says." she said with a small nervous laugh as the phone started ringing.

"Ill get it!" bubbles said jumping up and grabbing the phone as Blossom went back to the paper.

"Hello?…ya…oh hey…uh huh….ya she's right here…ok hang on a moment…hey Blossom its for you." Bubbles said holding the phone out to Blossom.

"Hello?…oh hi Dex whats up…um well….ehehe…sorry…um I think so let me check…alright…well hang on ill ask." as she set the phone on the table she went to the kitchen.

"Uh, hey Professor? Dexter just called and said he needed some extra help on the project were working on and I was kinda hoping I could go and help for a bit?" she asked as the professor paused to think a moment.

"What are you two working on?" he asked as he went back to cooking.

"Oh, it's a science project, Dexter isn't allowed to make any gadgetry so we are working on a chemical based experiment…though its proving more difficult then it sounds." she said holding up the paper with all the equations on it. Taking a moment to consider it he looked at the clock then answered.

"Alright, but I want you home by 9. Do you understand?" he said.

"Thanks professor! See ya then." Blossom said as she ran back to the phone.

"You still there…ya…I asked….he said I can go over until 9, will that work…great….ok ill be right over…ok see ya." as she hung up the phone she started to gather her things as Buttercup could be heard shouting

"Your trusting Dorkster! After what happened? Professor are you crazy! Who knows what they may do!…" Blossom shook her head at her paranoid sisters antics. Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder she called out as she headed out the door.

"I'm leaving now." Taking off into the sky it occurred to her that she forgot to put her hair up in the customary ribbon she always had her hair in. Spotting Dexter's house she landed in the driveway and ran up to the door. Standing there she got a little nervous as she put her hair behind her ears and knocked. Blossom recognized the figure of Dexters mom as she answered the door.

"Oh hello Blossom, I suppose you're here for Dexter? He is in his room. Wipe your feet and don't get anything dirty, oh and-yes ma'am I remember." Blossom interrupted as his mom was about to go off

* * *

on another cleaning tangent. Smiling slightly she went upstairs and down the hall towards Dexters room.

-Ok, chapter 1 done, for those of you that don't know what a lot of my references are go to snafu comics .com and read bleedmans power puff comic. Its actually pretty good and I got my idea for the story from there so yup. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story. *holds out a plate of cookies* sorry, all my stories and chapters will always have cookies with them, ppl like cookies lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the second chapter, again I do not own anything and thank you for waiting. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Thoughts, projects, and accidents.

Pausing at the door she stood there for a moment before knocking softly, after a few minutes the door opened suddenly startling her for a moment as she saw that the door was unoccupied where Dexter was standing just a moment ago. After a few moments she still hadn't moved from the spot outside his door

"Um, hello? Blossom? Are you coming in anytime soon? Not to sound rude, but your assistance would be most welcome at this moment as I have my hands full, and you may want glasses, I'm not sure how well this will go seeing as the chemical compound is a little unstable without the base in it, but I can't add the base until we get it to the right temperature and then add the other acids before the main base…" Dexter continued to ramble on as Blossom closed the door behind her and grabbed a pair of safety glasses from a cabinet setting her bag in there just to be safe.

"Ok Dex, what do we need to do." Blossom asked giggling slightly at the fact that he hadn't once looked at her. She knew that she probably should be upset at the fact if she were with any other person, but Dexter was…different she supposed. He wasn't rude, he was simply busy, besides, the longer he didn't look at her the longer she could try to make her hair cooperate. She thought as she once again tries to push her hair behind her ears.

"Well first, you find something amusing which, considering everything I can find nothing of the sort, second if you could start the chemical compound needed for the base it would be most helpful, you will find the formula near the components on the table over in the corner." he said tilting his head slightly in the direction of the table.

After his parents had found out about everything, his lab was shut down for a time because they didn't want to lose another child to science, but when they saw that leaving him with little to do but think most of the time, only made him digressed back into the memory of his sisters death, they allowed him to make a smaller one in his room. He used the bigger one still, but only for major or big things. The smaller things could be done in his room.

"Its nothing Dexter, just a thought. And ill get started on it. Sorry but that sheet you gave me, I only got about half of it done. I tried to explain an equation to bubbles and it only gave her a headache." she laughed lightly watching him as she saw him flinch slightly while letting out a quick breath. His own version of a small laugh. Most found it annoying, but it was just part of his character.

"It's alright Blossom, if we still have some time left after this we are done here we can try working on that…lets see, its…7:21 right now, yes we should still have more than an hour left if things go well." he said as he continued to work never skipping a beat. As silence enveloped the room Blossoms mind wandered as she worked, paying enough attention to get it done right but allowing enough slack to daydream or think..

More often enough she thought about Dexter, and it wasn't her fault, for some reason she was attracted to him. The soft orange hair, deep ocean blue eyes which actually had a tint of sea green hidden behind flat blue glasses, the fact that although they looked the same height, Dexter was actually a few good inches taller than her. She could admit, he was different, in everyway possible.

First he wasn't just smart, he was a genius far beyond most of his peers, yet for some reason he didn't want to advance in school. He didn't actually need his glasses, she found out that he first only wore them during an experiment, but he needed them in class for a school project, and found that as long as he had them on, the ones that used to bug and annoy him would leave him alone, and they just became part of his character. Then came his wardrobe, black pants, big black boots that went close to his knees, a long white button up lab coat which came close to the ground, or he would wear a short lab coat that looked more like a white long sleeve shirt, followed by purple rubber gloves, how he could get anything done in gloves was beyond her, she liked feeling what she was doing and having gloves made that difficult for her. Then his interests, books, comics, science, and a lot of other things she found out only by hanging around him. Some she wouldn't have ever imagined like his slight interest in herbology, that one surprised her. There was a lot more she could have gone into but a sizzling sound came to her ears. Looking down she saw that she was done with the base chemical needed for the compound.

"Hey Dex…please tell me that noise is supposed to happen?" she said turning slowly to look at him.

"Hmm…I'm honestly not sure Blossom, is the base ready yet? I think it would be wise for us to add the base chemical compound now." he said holding out his hand for the vial. Handing it to him quickly he carefully poured the small vial of liquid into the larger one and slowly but surely the sizzling stopped as the chemical in the jar went from green to blue.

"Well that should do it. Thank you for coming over Blossom. Now about that paper of yours. Sorry but I don't think we need it anymore since the project should be complete. And its only 8. If you want to go home early your more than welcome." he said finally turning around to look at Blossom but stopped as he noticed the way she looked. She was in a medium length pink dress that went to her knees small pink slippers on her feet, a small blue and pink bracelet, a pink and green necklace, but the oddest thing was that her customary always present ribbon that held her hair back was missing.

"Is…um…everything alright Dexter?" Blossom asked just a little nervously as she noticed that Dexter was just staring at her.

"Wha, uh no. nothing sorry Blossom." he said quickly as she looked at him quizzically before turning to get her bag.

'Wow, she is actually prettier with her hair down like that…' he thought to himself as he put away the different vials.

"Um, hey Dex? Can I ask for your help? We are getting into a new chapter in my physics class, and it's a bit confusing…" she asked sheepishly as he turned around curiously.

"Physics, its simple enough Blossom but ok, lets see it." he said indicating to the small table next to a couch in the back of his room. After about 30 minutes of work Blossom and Dexter started gathering her things and put them in her bag.

"If you want I can go get us something to drink. We still have 30 minutes of time left if you want to just hang out for a bit." Blossom offered as she zipped up her bag.

"Hm, alright. If you get the drinks I can clean this up." Dexter said as he stood up staring at the way that her hair flowed and swayed when she moved. He averted his gaze when Blossom met his.

"Ok then, I'll get us some drinks and I'll be right back." Blossom said as she left.

"She is really pretty with her hair down…should I tell her…no… the results of that would probably not be very pleasant for either end…but she is pretty…" he continued to mumble to himself. Blossom confused him, he was a scientist, not a people person. Because of his love of science and his accelerated intelligence he was isolated from most of his peers, not that he minded much, most couldn't hold a conversation with him for very long before getting annoyed and leaving. Science was an easy subject for him, all work was easy, it was just a matter of equations and numbers, but with people…certain words or actions could help or hurt. He had learned to recognize some body language, but it was still hard to read most people.

The sound of his door opening brought Dexter out of his reverie.

"Here ya go, I got us a glass of milk, sorry but milk sounded good." Blossom said closing the door with her elbow.

"No, milk is fine, thank you." Dexter said as he started to walk towards her. Not watching where he was going he tripped over Blossoms bag he fell forward, as Blossom saw this she ran forward without thinking and with a small scream they fell. With a small groan Dexter pushed himself up slightly onto his arms he looked down as he heard a smaller groan come from below him. Looking down he saw that Blossom was lying on the floor beneath him

"Uh, sorry Blossom. Are you alright?" he asked as she opened her eyes

"I'm…I'm fine…" Blossom stuttered as she noticed that Dexter's face was only a few inches in front of hers. His eyes staring straight into hers.

"Uh oh, Dexter your glasses." she said as she noticed they were lying on near her neck, as she reached to grab them she blushed as she realized that she was pinned and couldn't really move. As Dexter saw her blush he realized their compromising position and how it must look, him lying on top of Blossom pinning her to the floor.

"Uh…sorry." he mumbled as he got off of her to allow her to get up. As they both got up blushing furiously Dexter heard Blossom give a small gasp.

"Oh no, Dexter your all wet, I'm sorry, ill go get a towel." she said hurriedly as she realized that Dexter's head and shoulders were wet with milk.

"Uh, wait Blossom…" he said trying to get her attention, but realized that he was talking to a closing door. Sighing he picked himself up.

'Not sure why she is so worried, its just a lab coat, not like I don't have others.' he thought as he unbuttoned his wet lab coat and put it in his laundry basket getting a clean one from the closet. As he was putting it on and buttoning it Blossom had come back carrying a small damp wash cloth, a cup, and some paper towels.

"Here, hold still." she said as she had started patting his hair startling Dexter who tried to get the washcloth but eventually gave up and let Blossom try and get the milk blushing the entire time.

"Again, I am so sorry Dexter…" she said blushing as she continued to pat him down…why she didn't just give Dexter the rag she didn't know. She did it on a whim she couldn't control and it startled him, but he let her so, she just went with it.

"This isn't totally necessary Blossom…you do know that right?" Dexter said as she wrung the rag out in the bowl.

"Sorry, I just…I'm not sure why I did that…your probably uncomfortable…" she said blushing again as she drew her hand back.

"No, your fine, I'm used to it, it just hasn't happened in a while is all…" he said looking away.

"Oh…ok." she said shyly and hesitantly resuming patting down his hair.

"What did you mean by that…if you don't mind me asking…" she said as he looked at her, confusion evident in his ocean blue green eyes. His glasses were still on the floor by the door.

"You said it hasn't happened in a while, what did you mean?" she clarified as his eyes widened slightly then looked down for a brief moment before snapping back to her eyes.

"…DeeDee…she used to do this all the time…something would go wrong, maybe an experiment exploding covering me, or something would be spilled, and she would always get a rag, bowl, and paper towels. I couldn't do much to stop her because of our height differences…believe it or not but…I was practically standing at everybody's knees when I was younger, while DeeDee shot to nearly tower over everyone, so I had no real choice but to let her."

"Oh Dexter…" she said as he paused, but it seemed like he didn't hear her for he continued.

"I think she mainly did it out of guilt. She would always sneak in and start messing with things, mixing them, or hitting buttons she shouldn't have…" he paused as he had started to chuckle.

"What's so funny Dexter?" Blossom asked as she noticed Dexter laughing.

"She was the most annoying person in the world back then…always hitting or doing the wrong stuff, my lab security system would target her and fire, but she would never get hit. I'm sure you remember that DeeDee was a dancer, loved ballet and always wore that outfit, or at least something similar to it…and when the system would fire nearly everything I had, she would start dancing…it drove me absolutely crazy how I have to really try to dodge my own system but she could just dance her heart away and always avoid it. Even when Mandark would come into the picture and she would get caught in the cross fire, she would simply dance out of the way and go somewhere else until the firing stopped…it simply came to be that my sister was almost like a hologram, always there, but untouchable. It never occurred to me that she would ever get hit…" he said as he became downcast as he remembered her screaming his name and pushing him out of the way of a stray laser aimed for him and getting hit herself.

"Oh…" she said unsure of what to actually say so she went to clean up the milk on the floor. Noticing this Dexter grabbed the two cups from the floor and some paper towels to help clean the floor. As they worked Blossom remembered the trip to the beach they were going on soon.

"Hey Dex? Can I ask you something?" she said grabbing his attention.

"Sure." he said never taking his eyes from the floor he was working on.

"Well, you see, this Friday we are…oh gosh, oh no! Its almost 9. Sorry Dex I gotta go." she said hurridly standing up and opening his window she shot another look at the clock saying it was 8:59.

"See you tomorrow at school." she said quickly as she flew out the window towards her house. Going over to the window he could see the bright colored line that seemed to follow the 3 girls when they flew slowly dim and fade. Looking around he saw a pink backpack in the middle of his floor, half of its contents spilled out on the dry part of the floor thankfully.

"Stupid girl.' he said laughing slightly as he started to put the items back in the book bag but stopped when he noticed a small package with his name on it…from Blossom. Shaking his head he set it in her bag and zipped it up. As curious as he was, he was not about to snoop through another persons property, especially not Blossoms.

'She was so pretty…' he became confused at the image and thought that involuntarily came to his mind. Her lying on the ground beneath him, hair splayed out beneath her, and that cute blush that often came to her, he shook his head and tried to clear the thought from his head without success. He shivered as he remembered the warmth her body had as he had pinned her down, and how soft she was as she was trying to clean off his head a little bit. Again he shook his head standing and walking over to his bed only to remember his glasses were still discarded on the floor. Sighing he turned off the light and tried to sleep. Blossoms image still on his mind.

* * *

-Blossom took off into the night as fast as she could flying towards her house when she realized that she had forgotten her backpack.

"Oh no, ohh, man I am so stupid, how could I forget it. Please let him bring it to school tomorrow, I'll be dead if he doesn't…oh no…what if he found it. Oh please don't let him look…" she prayed as she remembered the present in her book bag. It was a birthday gift for Dexter, she found out his birthday was a few days away so she went shopping and it took her a week before she finally found what she hoped was a good gift, it was a new multi-purpose watch or something, Blossom didn't quite understand it but, Dexter could find some use out of it, even if it's just for spare parts. Breaking out of her thoughts she realized that she was about to fly over her house, going into a dive she sped through a thankfully open window landing right in front of the professor as the grandfather clock struck 9.

"I'm home." Blossom said as Buttercup scoffed.

"Well obviously you are home or else you wouldn't be standing in front of us."

"Now girls, be nice. Theres dinner on the table if your hungry Blossom."

"Thanks professor but, I think im just going to go to bed. Night." she called as she ran up to the bedroom she shared with her sisters, she wasn't really tired she just…she stopped as she realized that she had no idea what or why she was doing anything right now…the only thing she seemed to know is that her mind wouldn't let go of Dexter and how he looked as he had towered over her when they fell. She should have felt scared being pinned down like that but, when she thought back to it her stomach became full of butterflies, and the way he let her try and dry him off a little also came to her mind, how trusting and…different he looked…there was no way to describe it but there was something different about him when she was drying him off. Trying to shrug it off she climbed into bed and tried to unsuccessfully take him off her mind.

* * *

Ok, hi. Im sorry this came in so late, I litterally have like…a billion other stories im working on…plus this one kept blocking me every few words so ya…sorry bout the wait, but heres chapter 2. Again if u r unfamiliar with the events mentioned, go to first and read the powerpuff girls manga there. Anyway feedback is appreciated. Bye! *sets down plate of cookies*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello faithful readers, I do apologize for my absence. I went and did a silly thing and got a life and I do apollogize. But after seeing all of your AMAZING reviews I have some ideas simmering and I remembered about my stories. I am working on them once again, I cannot promise regular updates, I have a job, and a life. I'm sorry for doing something so silly lol. So, in view of my leaving you all so long with nothing, I am sorry and I offer you. *Pulls back a curtain showing a large table* a Festive Thanksgiving Feast. Filled with everything you like, and nothing you don't because I am magic like that J Enjoy the feast and when I update with the next chapter I will be taking this report down. So please bear with me just a bit longer for I have not forgotten you.


End file.
